unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ali Squaba`s Stories
'''Ali Squaba`s Stories '''is a 1987 movie made in The Golden Age of Squadala Empirean Movies. It is based on the famous Squadala Book. There was a modern remake of it in 2011. Plot In the opening credits, you looks out of the window of the Squadala Palace, and sees presentation of those who made the movie, people who played the characthers in the movies and stuff, before you goes to sleep. In the middle of an Squadala Empirian night, you can hear sounds. Baby Yoshi screaming, Squadala Man snoring and Something. You follow after the ??? to the treasure room. You open the door, and see the famous Ali Squaba. He tells you how much he has waited on you, and on how nice life is in " this palace. " He will then tell you one of the most famous stories in the Squadala Book- Ali Squaba and the Seven Murderers Cheese. Our story begins at the market town of Squadalabad. Ali Squaba is looking for a carpet, who he calls car-pet. Every time Ali Squaba tells them to give him a car-pet, they does laugh. The last shopkeeper, called Squbio Kququik, however, knows what he means with car-pet, and gives him a carpet. Ali Squaba becomes happy and thinks he can relax, until he hears rumbling. The rumbling comes from The Seven Murderes Horses. Squaba gets runned over them, and gets angry. Kquiquik comes and tells him it`s the Seven Murderers who got the holy Cheese, who can bring luck to the owner. Squaba gets suddenly happy, but must take a pause. Ali Squaba goes in his home, only to be scared by One Of A Nine Thousand Sons, Squnu. Ali Squaba gets smashed into the entrance-door. Then, Squaba says to Squnu, " If you do this one more time, you will be fatherless and lifeless. " Then, Ali Squaba goes up to sleep. Ali Squaba sees the holy Cheese. It sees to do nothing. Ali Squaba goes and takes a bite of it, until he heares ghastly sounds. " YOU! YOU! YOU! WE WILL TAKE YOU! " Then, he sees big, ghastly versions of The Seven Murderers. Ali Squaba gets scared, and suddenly wakes up in his house. Squaba checks everywhere for the Seven Murderers. After doing that, he isn`t so scared anymore. Then, he goes down the stairs only to be scared by Squnu. " For the last time, you will be fatherless and lifeless during the rest of your life. " Squaba goes on his car- pet, ready for finding the holy Cheese. In the middle of the desert, a big falcon called Kouriqu sees the carpet, and mistakes it for food. It attacks the carpet, and Ali Squaba falls. And falls... And falls... Squaba wakes up and sees the carpet. " Poor car-pet. " says Squaba without looking behind. He feels something thickeling. He looks back, and sees... Kouriqu. Kouriqu screams, and chases after Squaba. Squaba finds a stone, and throws it at Kouriqu. Kouriqu screams... and falls into dust. Fallen asleep yet? No! Good. After a long walk, Squaba becomes thirsty, and sees an oasis. Squaba does run, only to find out it`s just sand. Then, he sees a closed cave. He goes to the cave and tries 23 words. " Open! " " Did you hear me? Open! " " The Wise Man said " Open! " " The world will end if you don`t open! " Near the end of the part, he says the famous " Squada- bee- open! ". Then, it does close open. Still hearing? Good! In the cave, Squaba sees no Murderers. Suddenly, he sees the holy Cheese that Kquiqik told him about. Suddenly, he heares a dark and cold voice. He looks behind himself, and sees The Seven Murderers. The leader, Dun goes and kisses him and shouts to him " Can`t you read? I`m the owner of this cave. " Squabad becomes so scared, so he can`t say anything. After Dun explains his history and life, he screams out " ATTACKKK! " Squabad becomes so scared so he runs, but takes with him something. Squabad runs from Seven angry Murderers. He comes out of the cave, and says " Squada- bee- down!. " The door goes down, and it smashes 6% Murderers. Squabad becomes so happy so he don`t realeases Dun is behind him... with a sword. Dun goes nearer... and nearer... and nearer. Suddenly, Kouriqu comes and takes Dun to his lair, and eats him. Now 7% Murderers are dead. After an EVEN longer walk, Ali Squaba finds the Squadala Palace, and becomes happy, and decides to live there in all entirently. " And that`s why i am in the treasure room. " ends Ali Squaba. Suddenly, you hears " Squadala! " Ali Squaba does duck, and in comes Squadala Man. " Come, back to sleep. " says Squadala Man. Then, we hears Ali Squaba say " FIN " beafore the movie ends. Recepetion Film Hobo gave it 8/8 and said " bezt movie evaz. " Biased Ratings gave it a biased rating, and said " It is good, but it could have been better. " On the " Ali Squaba`s Stories: Full Movie " video on Youtube, Abdul Akbar said bravely " It should have been filmed in my homeland. " Cast and Stuff Mario as Ali Squaba Mama Luigi as Squibo Kquiqu You as Squnu Kouriqu as Kouriqu Squadala Man as Squadala Man Stu Pickles as Dun Somebody as Random Murder 1 Nobody as Random Murder 2 Everybody as Random Murder 3 Dr. Hax as Random Murder 4 Mr. Nintendo as Random Murder 5 Mr. Dark as Random Murder 6 Languge Many people had trouble watching the original Squadala Empirean version, `cuse of the languge. Those who watched it said " What is mako and mon? " Chuck Norris understanded everything,`cuse he don`t have trouble with other languges. That`s the reason we have a languge quiz in the Squadala Languge page. Category:Movies Category:Stuff